


9:08 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You never forgot,'' Amos said as he smiled.





	9:08 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You never forgot,'' Amos said as he smiled before Martha's happy spirit vanished.

THE END


End file.
